JRWBY episode one
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: What would it be like if a fan meet his favorite group and got to go on adventures with them? Will contain some sex so sorry if the rating is wrong.


**JRWBY chapter 1: Meeting the star**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is owned by Rooster Teeth. If you are reading this keep up the good work. I only own Jordan and a person I made this story with owns Nio at least i think that person does. The story is in rp style because it seemed easier to write it that way instead of trying to convert it into story style if you don't like the rp style for future parts i'll change it into story style.**

* * *

 **(Cue: RWBY Volume 1: Opening Titles Animation | Rooster Teeth)**

 **They see you as small and helpless**

 **They see you as just a child**

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

 **Prepare for your greatest moments**

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

 **We are lightning**

 **Straying from the thunder**

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

 **This will be the day we open up the door**

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution**

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**

 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

 **In time, your heart will open minds**

 **A story will be told**

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

Jordan-*In a forest, slips on his googles and uses his glyphs to shoot forward through the forest, slicing trees along the way with his scythe* WOO-HOO!

Neo: *walking around the forest*

Ruby:*doing the same*

Jordan-*Spots Ruby and skids to a halt next to her and dusts off his orange steampunk outfit and pulls any leaves out of his braided hair*

Ruby:?

Jordan-Hey Ruby!

Ruby:Helllo!

Jordan-*Pulls off his googles* So how are you doing?

Ruby:Good, you?

Jordan-I'm good. Just training with my weapon.

Ruby:ooo

Jordan-*Grins* RACE YA OUT OF THE FOREST! *Uses his glyphs and speeds off*

Ruby: *Uses her scythe, way faster*

Jordan-*reaches his scythe out to trip Ruby*

Ruby: *turns into roses, wins* YEEEEEE

Jordan-*gets out* You got lucky but good job.

Ruby: Yup and thanks.

Jordan-*Reaches out his hand with a joy buzzer hidden on it* Shake on it.

Ruby: *shakes his hand, only to shock him*

Jordan-Nice one! *falls over*

Ruby:Hehe ^^

Jordan-*Swings the butt of the scythe at Ruby's legs tripping her*

Ruby:Oof!

Jordan-*laughs*

Ruby:*sees neo* Hm?

Jordan-What?

Neo:*looks at them, hold her umbrella*

Jordan-*Sees neo* Oh *Zooms over toward her and swings his scythe*

Neo:*Looks like a little kid*

Jordan-*Trips neo then pins her down* What do you want?

Neo:*kicks him off*

Jordan-What are you doing here?

Neo: ...

Jordan-Answer me!

Ruby:She's a mute

Jordan-There are different ways to communicate

Neo:*Behind Jordan, kicks him*

Jordan-*falls to the ground dropping his weapon*

Neo:*Hold him down with leg*

Jordan-*tries to reach his weapon*

Neo:*Stops him*

Ruby:*tries to help*

Neo:*throws something at her knocking her out*

Jordan-*creates a glyph and pushes neo off*

Neo: ...

Jordan-*Picks up his weapon and runs over to Ruby* Ruby you okay?

Ruby: *Knocked out*

Jordan-*Puts his weapon away and picks up Ruby and runs off carrying her*

Neo: ...

Jordan-*Pulls out a map and tries to find the nearest safe place*

Ruby: ..

Jordan-It's okay Ruby i got you i just have to figure out where we are.

Ruby:*Kinda bleeding from head*

Jordan-*Runs to a house he sees and puts Ruby down and grabs his scarf thing from around his neck and it on the spot where Ruby is bleeding* Not a bandage but will have to do.

Ruby-*Moves head a bit*

Jordan-*Looks out the window* well looks like we will have to rest out here a while until you are better

Ruby: ...

Jordan-*helps Ruby remove her shoes and lays her on the couch*

Ruby:*Opens eyes a bit*

Jordan-Rest Ruby

Ruby:*closes eyes again*

*howls can be heard*

Jordan-*Sits near Ruby to keep her company*

~Next morning~

Jordan-Hey Ruby you okay?

Ruby:Yes...

Jordan-So how is everyone else on team Rwby?

Ruby: Good

Jordan-So how is everyone else?

Ruby:Good too

Jordan-So where is everyone else of team Rwby?

Ruby:At beacon

Jordan-So what are you doing here?

Ruby:Having fun..

Jordan-So when are you going back?

Ruby:Tomorrow

Jordan-Can I maybe go with you?

Ruby:Sure

Jordan-Thank you. Well let's have more fun.

Ruby: K

Neo:*Knocks*

Jordan-*Looks out the window* Oh no it's neo what do we do?

Ruby:Um...

Jordan-*thinks* Get your shoes on and we can climb out the back window.

Neo:*Knocks the door down*

Jordan-Okay new plan i'll take care of her you get your shoes on and go out the back of the window and run.

Ruby:Okay.

Jordan-*Runs at neo to give ruby some time*

Neo:*kicks*

Jordan-*turns to see if Ruby left*

Ruby:*Left*

Neo:*stab*

Jordan-*Sets off a glyph and pushes neo back*

Neo:*grins*

Jordan-You will never win

Neo:*eyes say:yes I will...* *she attacks*

Jordan-*makes a glyph that sends neo back and pulls his scythe out and turns it into a machine gun and shoots it at her* I hope ruby is okay.

Neo:...

Jordan-*makes a glyph that sends himself into the air and looks for ruby*

Ruby:*hiding*

Jordan-*lands next to ruby* How are you doing

Ruby:*coughs* okay

Jordan-what are we going to do?

Ruby:go to beacon...

Jordan-Okay

Ruby:It's not far

Jordan-How will we get there?

Ruby:idk

Jordan-So what are we going to do

Ruby:Wait

Jordan-wait for what?

Ruby:The others

Jordan-what others?

Ruby:My team!

Jordan-Nice! I get to meet the whole team

Ruby: yup

Jordan-Dream come true

Ruby:Yup

Jordan-So excited.

Ruby:*Smiles*

Jordan-*smiles*

Ruby: ^^

Jordan-So how long will it take?

Ruby: a bit

Jordan-I can't wait

Ruby:just..

Jordan-What?

Ruby: there's some rules about them tho.

Jordan-what kind of rules?

Ruby:for my sister Yang...you can't touch her... and for Weiss don't call her snow queen

Jordan-What about Blake?

Ruby:Don't try to start a conversation with her...

Jordan-Okay

Ruby: So yeah

Jordan-*Smiles* Okay I can't wait to meet them i'm y'alls biggest fan

Ruby: is that so?

Jordan-yeah

Ruby: Haha. Since you are, you can stay with us, and go on missions for 2 weeks.

Jordan-*smiles* Awesome!

Ruby: ^^

Jordan-I can't wait to meet them. Sorry for repeating i'm just so excited to meet my heroes.

Ruby:It's okay

Jordan-You are my favorite of the group

Ruby:Why's that?

Jordan-*brushes some hair out of Ruby's face* You are amazing and beautiful

Ruby: Oh

Jordan-wait did I just say that

Ruby: Yes

Jordan-Oh my goodness I didn't mean to say that I mean you are beautiful but oh... *burries his face in his hands*

Ruby:*Smiles*

Jordan-*sits on a rock and looks away* I'm so embarrassed

Ruby: *snickers*

Jordan-Why are you snickering?

Ruby: No reason

Jordan-*blushes*

Ruby: ?

Jordan-What?

Ruby:*Looks at some guy* Is that Neo...?

Jordan-*Grabs his weapon and charges at the guy* Who are you?

Guy:Neo's brother...but I'm nice ...

guy:Niopoltain...I'm here because I live around here.

Jordan-Prove you aren't evil like your sister

Niopoltain (or nio for short):I'd probably would have killed you before... I saw y'all in my home

Jordan-you mean that house?

Nio:Yes.

Jordan-I'm so sorry it's just that your sister had knocked Ruby out and she was bleeding so I had to get her to a safe place to rest

Nio:It's fine.

Jordan-Really?

Nio:Yes...

Jordan-Oh that reminds me. *goes back to ruby and removes the scarf* Your head is looking better

Ruby:It is?

Jordan-Yeah it's just a scar right now but it's okay

Ruby: K

Jordan-and don't worry it's only neo's brother and he says he's nice

Ruby:Okie

Jordan-I was wondering if he wants to can he come with us?

Ruby:Hm

Jordan-so can he come with us to beacon if he wants? And don't worry if he tries anything i'll beat him for you.

Ruby: Sure...and okay..

Jordan-*smiles and goes back to nio* Hey we are going to beacon and Ruby said if you wanted you could tag along but if you try anything i'll beat you

Nio:Okay... and to let you know, if you were to fight me I don't think you can beat me...

Jordan-Oh I bet I could unless you are as good as your sister because I still need training

Nio:I'm better than my sister

Jordan-*gulps scared*

Nio-pff..

Ruby-*looks at nio with loving eyes*

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As far as I have figured out from what the person i'm rping this with says that this is before volume 2.**


End file.
